Forever not yours
by TTrin
Summary: Songfic about Vegeta and his last thoughts and memories when he sacrifized himself in the fight with Boo....


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any related products (except the ones I purchased legally) or characters. I also do not own the band a-ha or anything remotely to do with them (though I had a major crush on the singer when I was 12… but I don't think that counts… *grins*). So please don't sue.

A/N: This is a songfic (my very first one) to the song "Forever not yours" by a-ha. Somehow the lyrics screamed 'Vegeta' at me… I hope you like it. The quotes I used are from the subbed version.

Warning: Mushy, and probably extreme OOC-ness.

############################################

**Forever not yours**

"Look here! I won't let you get away!" That ugly pink blob known as Boo yelled in his annoying squeaky voice, raising an arm to the retreating form of Piccolo who was blasting away quickly, one knocked-out half-Saiyan under each arm.

"Hold it, Majin Boo!" Vegeta yelled, enraged. That got the demon's attention and moved it away from the Namek and his load, hopefully long enough for them to get away far enough. "You take them on after you've defeated me!" The enraged Saiyan declared angrily, ignoring the messages of pain uncountable nerve endings screamed at his brain. He knew he must make a sorry appearance, his clothes ripped and torn in several places, his body bruised and battered, blood seeping out his mouth and eye. But appearances can be deceiving, he felt more whole and intact than he did when Babidi had him partially under his influence. He knew what he had to do.

"Got that, you ugly balloon scum?!" Vegeta mocked the sorry excuse for a demon, making him mad and once again he performed a literal venting of steam. 

"You said something bad about me again, didn't you!? Even though you're a wimp!" Boo whined. 

Vegeta snorted inwardly. 'Idiot, doesn't even know when he's insulted. And who is he calling a wimp, anyway?! Just watch it, asshole. No one messes with the Saiyan no ouji, you'll find out soon enough,' he thought and smirked. It was not the reaction Boo wanted, and again steam burst out of him.

"You're a smart-aleck! You die, right now!" he said, walking a few steps towards the Saiyan prince, trying to sound menacing. 

'Yeah, right. Maybe I will, no, I'll definitely will, but I won't be the only one.' Vegeta thought in detached amusement. The whole situation was amusing. The pink demon trying to infuriate him, threaten and offend him and didn't even know how pathetic he was. 

Vegeta didn't cease to give his opponent the trademark facial expression, a smirk that practically screamed superiority and scorn. Obviously Boo understood mimic better than words, because he seemed to know this time he was offended and yelled "I'm really mad, you know?" while releasing another burst of steam. 

'Oh really? I hadn't noticed…' Vegeta sniggered to himself. But as much satisfaction and amusement it gave him seeing the demon trying to get a rise out of him and getting increasingly mad at the failing attempts, it was enough. It would end now.

Vegeta informed him, "I've figured out how to put you away, at last!" 

'Oh, didn't expect that now, did you? By the gods, to imagine someone as powerful in strength and regeneration as Boo can look so stupid. It doesn't matter. He's no longer of any concern. I know he'll be destroyed, every single particle of that disgusting demon vaporized, ripped apart until nothing will be left.' Vegeta thought while powering up, energy and power coursing through every fibre of his being, and he enjoyed the feeling, immersing all of his senses into it, trying to imprint the sensation into him, for the last time.

Boo tried it again after seeing and measuring his power level. "You're still so weak! Should I turn you into choco and eat'cha? Or maybe a cheese cracker?"

'Ooooh, right. Running low on insults, are we? And about being weak… you have no idea…'

Vegeta decided to let his adversary know what would be his ultimate demise, and couldn't suppress a chuckle as he told him, "In order to defeat you, I'm going to make sure you can't restore yourself, by blowing you to tiny bits!!"

Boo obviously never expected that, he looked as if he finally took the blond spiky-haired man seriously. 'About damn time.' Vegeta growled inwardly as his thoughts went back to the night before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hold me tight**

**This is a lonely night**

**And I've hurt you baby**

**Because you are my light**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Vegeta watched the huddled form of his mate sleeping on her side of the bed, curled into a ball that screamed misery and pain to me, even though she would deny it vehemently if asked. Not that he would, mind you. Asking, that is. He didn't need to, it was plain to see, and even more plain for him to feel through their bond. But still, even though she knew that, she'd still deny it. 'She's starting to be like me in some things' Vegeta mused uncomfortably, he didn't like that at all. It was one thing to act this way himself, but he sure as hell hadn't intended to corrupt his mate in that manner. He liked her how she was, her compassionate and warm being. He didn't want her to become like him, and he desperately hoped it wasn't too late. She knew him, she knew why he acted the way he did, didn't she? He sighed to himself. Of course she knew. But that didn't stop her hurting, and it didn't stop her crying. She'd probably thought he hadn't noticed as she had forcefully tried to still her body as it involuntarily convulsed with restrained sobs. 'Shit, I did it again' he thought forlornly as he thought back to the argument they'd had two hours ago._

_It had started rather tame, considering their usual 'standards', but had gotten vicious in a manner of minutes and all they traded were cutting remarks and biting insults. Until she had gone very quiet and just rolled off to the other side of the bed, wrapping the blanket around her body as if to protect herself. Against him. He didn't even remember exactly what he had said that made her do this. She had expressed her worry about him fighting at the tournament, saying she had a queasy feeling and told him to be careful. He had taken issue about it, being offended that his own mate didn't have confidence in him and actually felt the need to worry. Did she think so lowly of him and his strength? After that he didn't remember clearly what they said, or rather yelled, at each other. He only recalled the feeling that he somehow needed to defend himself, and it had angered and hurt him, especially since it was **her** who seemed to doubt his strength, his ability to defeat everyone, even Kakkarot, he was sure. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Make me strong**

**Just like you made me weak**

**When Your hands reach out for me**

**Even in your sleep**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Didn't she know he needed her confidence more than anyone's? That he sometimes felt he could do anything if only she believed in him? That hurt to admit, even to himself, but it was true. His mate with the eyes and hair of this planet's ocean had truly defeated him. She was his solace, the one who had prevented him from going insane and giving in to despair when he had finally realized he'd been stranded on this planet. She was his retreat, like the tree-house he had built as a small child on his home planet, going there when he had sought shelter from whatever it had been that had bothered him, giving him confidence and strengthening his resolve. And then she declared she didn't have confidence?   
'Bullshit' he snarled to himself, 'stop deceiving yourself for once. She was only worried. She cares for you, idiot. And you just had to slap it in her face, did you?! Damn…' _

_He snorted in disgust at himself and moved over to her, reaching out his hand to softly trace the curve of her face. _

_ "Bulma," he whispered softly and with a twinge of sadness. He couldn't say he was sorry for hurting her like this. He was, but expressing it aloud was something he still couldn't bring himself to. She'd understand. She had to. 'She will' he prayed inwardly, and he knew she would, eventually. Sometimes she seemed to understand him better than he did himself. A scary thought, since he didn't know if he liked someone to know him better than he himself did at times, it felt as if he wasn't totally in control somehow. But at the same time a relieving one, this kind of unexplainable … sharing felt good, soothing. _

He carefully pulled the blanket out from under her body and covered them both with it, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her soft hair, sighing contentedly as he curled his body around hers.

_She moved suddenly, and for an instant he froze. What if she pulled away? What if her resentment went so far she would avoid any physical contact even in her sleep? But then she turned around, wrapping one arm around his waist and snuggling up to him, releasing a happy sigh in her slumber. He felt happiness surging throughout his whole being and he tightened his embrace, relishing in the sensation and allowing a real, if small smile to form on his face._

'Never again' he thought with a pang of pain as he continued to raise his power to a level he'd never experienced before. He only regretted he could not to say good-bye properly. She deserved that, and more. And Trunks. He only hoped his son was somewhere safe now.

"Farewell! Bulma... Trunks… and you, Kakarrot!" Vegeta said, giving a last tribute to his long-time rival and only full Saiyan left in the whole universe.

Boo started to squeal in dismay, seeing his end coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Memories**

**they keep coming through**

**The good ones hurt more**

**Than the bad ones do**

**The Days were high**

**And the nights were deep**

**And I miss you, baby**

**I miss you, baby**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta's thoughts were racing, random pictures flashing through his mind. His short childhood on his planet, his painful and humiliating years under Frieza, the first meeting with Kakkarot and his anger about his inability to defeat his opponent. The despair that had followed, for he was prince of a race consisting of two persons, and he couldn't even hold up the standards he had valued and clung to for his entire life. Wasn't _he_ supposed to be the one and only legendary? Bulma… their constant arguments and bickering, the startling realization that he cared for her, their first kiss, their first night together. The moment she told him he would be a father, and the sheer joy and fear he had felt then. The memories of his mate and son were worse than the others. He knew what he was going to give up and leave behind, what he _must _do. And it hurt. He didn't know what he would do without them, without his family. Granted, he had been alone most of his life, inside. But now that he wasn't anymore he couldn't imagine how it would be. 'I miss you' he thought to his mate, hoping she would somehow hear it and understand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I'll soon be gone now**

**Forever not yours**

**It won't be long now**

**Forever not yours**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta was powering up even more until he literally burst with energy, creating an inferno of destruction and taking the pink demon with him into oblivion.

'Farewell my mate, my son. I wish it was different, I wanted to be yours forever, but I can't be. I'll see you in the afterlife, hopefully. Maybe then I can be forever yours,' were Vegeta's last thoughts as the energy consumed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I'll soon be gone now**

**It won't be long now**

**Forever not**

**Forever not yours**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A warrior vanishes in a distant, astonishing light. His name, Vegeta, the proud Saiyan prince.


End file.
